


Bitch

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non Consensual, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meme Prompt: Steve/Victor Hesse, Non-Con, Prison - Steve makes Victor his bitch because there is no way a Navy SEAL bows to that pansy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> When the evil dark muse insists on being free, I let her go

**Disclaimer: Steve and Danny belong to each other - need I say more?**

**************

Some wiseass who was jealous of 5-0 was the catalyst.

Steve McGarrett and Victor Hesse ended up cellmates.

The task force had been working day and night to clear Steve, and also visiting him as often as they could. 

But when Danny found out about this particular development, and discovered it had occurred three weeks before, he raced up to the prison, standing outside the cell, demanding to know why Steve hadn't told him, and also explaining that if Steve needed medical attention he would arrange for a decent doctor instead of the prison hacks.

"The Doc's are good here, Danno, and I am fine, I swear." To prove his point, Steve turned to Hesse. "Get on your knees."

Hesse was hesitant, but did as he was told.

"Good boy." Steve petted his hair. "Now take out my cock." Hesse didn't move quick enough so Steve grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head back. "I said take out my cock and maybe you get to eat tonight."

Hesse pulled down Steve's pants and looked up at him.

"He won't do anything until I tell him to," Steve said. "Now, Victor, take the head into your mouth and gently move your tongue over it, and if it's too rough, you're going to sleep under the bed again, with the roaches."

Hesse brought his mouth forward, doing as he was told.

"He gives excellent head, Danno." Steve thrust in deeply, holding his cock there while Victor's face changed colors to almost-purple. He came, listening to Hesse choke as he shot down his throat and then kicked him aside. "Now go wash up, in the toilet." 

"Well," Danny sighed, "I can see you have things under control."

"Were you worried about me, baby?" Steve asked, pouting a little. "I can see you were. No need to be." He closed his eyes, and took his cock in his fist. "All I have to do is think of you and I get hard all over again." He gripped his cock and jerked himself faster, feeling it grow thick and full again. 

Hesse finished washing up and began to stand, but Steve grabbed him by the back of the neck and bent him over the cot, pulling his pants down. Steve glanced over at Danny and took a foil packet out of his own pants, tearing it open with his teeth. He covered his cock with the condom and thrust into Hesse without warning, pressing his face into the mattress to muffle his scream. He finished up and once again tossed Hesse aside like the garbage he was. Steve took off the condom and threw it at him. "Drink it down." He smiled maliciously as his order was followed. "That's my good little bitch." 

Steve pulled his pants up and leaned against the bars, giving Danny a kiss. "I miss you."

"Yeah, likewise," Danny said, groping Steve's cock. "Just don't forget, when you get out, that's mine again."

"Maybe you could arrange for conjugal visits, so I don't have to play with the trash."

"I already asked - again - and got turned down - again." Danny pouted himself. "What else do you do to him?" 

Steve smirked. "Come back tomorrow and I'll show you what I do with my makeshift whip."

Danny's smile was completely malevolent. "I'll bring popcorn so I can enjoy the show properly." 

**FIN**


End file.
